Alternative energy sources such as wind and solar power produce direct current (DC) power, which must then be integrated into existing alternating current (AC) power grids, e.g., by using inverters that convert DC to AC. Typically, homes and offices distribute AC power to power outlets throughout building. Many devices within homes and offices, most notably computers and other electronic equipment, use DC power, and thus include power adapters convert the AC power that is provided to the power outlet into the DC power required by the device. Thus, there is an increased interest in distributing DC power, rather than AC power, throughout homes, offices, or other buildings. Notably, DC power distribution has an advantage that alternative energy such as photovoltaic (PV) cells, for example, directly produce DC power and be connected to the power grid without requiring DC-to-AC inverters. In a multiple-floor DC building, each floor may have several feeders which function as a mini-DC distribution system. However, depending on the of AC-DC rectifiers, the reliability and controllability of the distribution of PV in a multi-floor building may vary.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for managing the distribution of power from a photovoltaic source in a multiple-floor building.